The Cool Kids Alliance
The Cool Kids Alliance, Cross Alliance or Youngsters Alliance is an Alliance in Season 5 of Minecraft Survivor. The Creation The Cool Kids Alliance was an alliance created before the game started first through the bond of Beccy and Sikey . Soon, Gamer and Huffle then decided to join Beccy and Sikey during the game. Afraid of being in the minority if the group was split into twos when the tribes were created, Sikey spoke with Beccy, Gamer and Huffle and decided to include Snover as a member. Later on though, Sikey decided to bring Dawson and Michael in as members who Sikey wanted to blindside if they were all stuck on one tribe. Reluctantly, Huffle and Gamer agreed with his idea. The Game Begins At the beginning of the game Faz and Yomu were told that they were the tribe leaders due to being the oldest contestants in the game. Faz chose Beccy, Gamer, Michael and Sikey to be on The Titans with him and EchoMaster2 while Dawson, Snover and Huffle were sent to the Gouf Troop with Funny , Max and Yomu. Loyalties are Tested The Titans lost the first Immunity Challenge and were sent to Tribal Council. Echo was pulled in to vote Michael out with Beccy, Gamer and Sikey even though Echo was trying to blindside Sikey with Faz and Michael. Michael came to Sikey and told him he wanted Echo out, Sikey replied with an, "Ok." and then told Echo that Michael wanted to vote him out. At Tribal Council Michael was voted out in a 5-1 vote with Echo recieving the vote of Michael. At the 2nd Immunity Challenge The Titans won by a landslide and the Gouf Troop was sent to Tribal Council. Funny, Max and Huffle voted against Yomu while Dawson, Snover and Yomu voted against Max. Although Beccy and Sikey assumed they were safe they were indeed not close to safe. Echo and Gamer strategized together to decide if they should get rid of Sikey due to him having the Hidden Immunity Item. Soon Echo got sick due to Baseballitis and was evacuated leaving Gamer no choice but to stick with his alliance. The Tribe Fall The Titans were down one player while the Gouf Troop contained 5 members. The Titans had won two of the three challenges in the game but due to Echo being evacuated no one was voted off. The Gouf Troop soon went on a landslide of losses with Funny soon being voted off in a unanimous vote. The Gouf Troop soon lost the 5th Immunity Challenge sending them to Tribal Council for the 3rd time in a row. Two players on the Gouf Troop blamed Dawson for the loss even though he was far better then Huffle at challenges. Snover and Dawson remained loyal to each other and were planning on voting Huffle due to his sneakiness and weakness at challenges. At Tribal Council Huffle and Yomu voted for Dawson while Dawson and Snover voted for Huffle but to Dawson and Snover's dismay Huffle played a Hidden Immunity Item given to him a player. After that Tribal Council, Snover attempted to get Sikey to throw the Immunity Challenge. Sikey threw his round of the challenge but Gamer and Beccy won the remaining rounds. At Tribal Council Snover tried to convince Yomu to save him and that if he saved him then Snover and Yomu could blindside the alliance. Huffle then tried to convinced Yomu to get rid of Snover. At Tribal Council Snover was voted off by Yomu and Huffle. Yomu stated that he was convinced until Snover talked about his allies on The Titans Tribe. Split. Six Contestants remained in the game. The Titans contained four members while the Gouf Troop two members. Before the first Immunity Challenge a tribe swap was put into action with each Tribe containing 3 members. At the Immunity Challenge Huffle threw and for the first time since the first Immunity Challenge the Gouf Troop was not going to Tribal Council. Sikey soon got paranoid and isolated himself from Gamer and Huffle. He asked Gamer to vote Huffle but after that he didn't say anything. At Tribal Council Gamer was voted off in a 2-1 vote when Gamer voted for himself and Huffle voted for Gamer. The Hidden Immunity Item was also flushed. The Twist In a Game Changing Twist called, The Ghost Challenge in which Echo and Funny returned. The contestants then merged into one tribe of 7 players. Sikey soon got back to his relationships with Beccy and Echo and found that Beccy was still his ally and Echo remained as an affiliate. Echo then strategized with Funny and made a final two deal with him. Funny asked Echo to pull Beccy and Sikey in although Sikey was targeting Funny. Category:Alliances Category:Season 5 Alliances